


GIAN TÌNH

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Thief Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, kiss
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Summary: Đất trời rộng lớn, có thứ gọi là...gian tình ~
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito





	GIAN TÌNH

  * TẤT CẢ CÁC ANH NHANH CHÓNG LỤC SOÁT CĂN NHÀ NÀY !!



Tiếng cậu thám tử London vang lên đanh thép.

Hakuba Saguru ra lệnh cho những người cảnh sát quanh đó tiến hành kiểm tra hiện trường.

Trên tay cậu là tờ giấy khám xét nhà được chính tay ngài chánh thanh tra trực thuộc bộ Hakuba đã ký duyệt.

  * Sẽ nhanh chóng tìm thấy chứng cứ buộc tội ngươi thôi, siêu trộm Kid ạ ! _ Cậu nhếch mép nói với hắn.



Ánh mắt sắc lẻm tựa lưỡi dao như xuyên thấu tâm tư bất kỳ ai rơi vào đáy mắt màu lửa đỏ ấy.

  * Nếu đó là điều cậu mong muốn !!



Trái ngược lại với vẻ nóng nảy của cậu thám tử thiếu niên, Kaitou Kuroba vẫn giữ một thái độ điềm tĩnh ngồi trên chiếc Sô pha của mình.

  * Nhưng nếu có khám xét thì nhớ cẩn thận nhé, một thám tử không bắt nổi Kid thì cũng đừng bất tài đến mức phá hỏng nhà của người dân vô tội nhỉ ?!



Hắn đặt một câu hỏi khích bác, khóe môi nhếch lên một nụ cười nửa miệng.

Nụ cười tự cao ngạo nghễ đó khiến tâm tư của cậu thám tử trẻ kia dường như hỗn loạn, nhưng đặt sự tự tin vào suy luận của mình là nguyên tắc mà Hakuba Saguru luôn giữ vững

  * Thưa cậu Hakuba !! _ Người cảnh sát bối rối bước đến gần phía cậu _ Không tìm thấy thứ gì khả nghi trong nhà ạ ??
  * Không có thứ gì ư ?? Các anh đã tìm kỹ hết chưa ?? _ Hakuba nói dường như có chút cáu gắt
  * Đã tìm khắp mọi nơi rồi ạ !! _ Người cảnh sát đáp _ Kể cả nhà bếp và phòng riêng của cậu Kuroba đây, nhưng...hoàn toàn ko có gì cả ??



Hakuba Saguru mím chặt môi tức giận.

Cậu nhanh chóng quay trở lại căn phòng của tên bạn cùng lớp để kiểm tra thêm lần nữa.

  * Keet !! _ Liếc mắt nhìn khắp nơi, cậu bước đến gần bức tranh ngài ảo thuật gia treo trong phòng đẩy nhẹ.



Hoàn toàn không có điều gì xảy ra.

  * Hmm !! _ Hakuba Saguru cúi người kiểm tra gầm giường và hộc tủ, có vẻ như mọi nơi đều đã được lực lượng cảnh sát xem xét tỉ mỉ, nhưng kết quả vẫn không có thứ gì khả nghi.
  * Có vẻ khiến cậu thất vọng rồi nhỉ ?? _ Nhẹ nhàng xuất hiện phía sau lưng cậu thám tử London điển trai, Kaitou Kuroba bình thản nói.



Saguru Hakuba quay người lại cau mày nhìn hắn, ánh mắt hai người họ chạm nhau mang theo tia lửa đối kháng khiến bất kỳ ai trong thấy cũng đều hoảng sợ.

  * Lần sau nhớ suy luận cẩn thận rồi hãy khám xét nhé !!_ Kaitou nở một nụ cười khiêu khích _ Nếu không thì người khác sẽ kiện cậu tội vu khống đấy, siêu thám tử !!



Saguru lườm mắt nhìn người kia một cách khó chịu, câu nói len qua kẽ môi dường như rít lên từng chữ.

  * Sẽ có một ngày tôi bắt được cậu, nhất định là như vậy !!
  * Thế à ?? _ Kaitou nhẹ cười khẩy _ Đáng tiếc tôi không phải Kid, nhưng nếu tôi là Kid thì sẽ rất mong chờ đấy !!



Nụ cười nửa miệng lần nữa hiện lên trên khóe môi Kuroba Kaitou, muốn bắt được hắn ư ??

Đâu có dễ dàng đến như vậy !!

Đối với một ảo thuật gia chuyên nghiệp mà nói, tất cả mọi chuyện đều phải nằm trong dự tính của anh ta chứ. Ngay cả việc đội ngũ cảnh sát đột nhiên ghé thăm nhà Kuroba Kaitou kiêm siêu đạo chích 1412 này cũng đã được hắn tính toán trước.

Hay nói chính xác hơn, trước khi cậu thám tử trẻ cùng lực lượng truy bắt kia đến nhà hắn để khám xét thì Kuroba Kaitou đã nhận được mật báo từ một người.

  * Chúng ta về thôi !! _ Hakuba Saguru ra hiệu cho những cảnh sát gần đó một cách khó chịu.



Cậu lườm mắt nhìn hắn một lần cuối rồi bỏ đi.

Những cảnh sát trong lực lượng an ninh chuyên truy bắt Kid cũng theo đó mà rời khỏi hiện trường.

  * Thưa cậu Hakuba, vậy bây giờ chúng ta...!! _ Người chỉ huy cảnh sát bối rối nói với cậu khi họ rời khỏi căn nhà của Kuroba.
  * Các anh trở về Sở cảnh sát đi !! _ Cậu nói, thoáng chút thở dài thất vọng _ Cám ơn vì đã đến đây hỗ trợ tôi !!
  * Vâng, không có gì ạ !! _ Người cảnh sát kia nhìn cậu thoáng chút lo ngại _ Nếu cậu có cần gì cứ gọi cho chúng tôi !



Anh nói rồi cúi chào quay lưng đi, từng chiếc xe cảnh sát nhanh chóng rời khỏi, để lại một mình Hakuba trước con đường lớn gần căn biệt thự Kuroba.

  * Haizz !! _Thở dài một cái như trút mọi ưu phiền và suy nghĩ, thám tử thiếu niên cho tay vào túi quần để lấy ra chiếc chìa khóa xe mui trần quen thuộc của mình.
  * Quái lạ ?? Nó đâu rồi ?? _ Nhưng chiếc chìa khóa kia đã hoàn toàn biến mất tựa như bốc hơi.



Thoáng suy nghĩ một chút, cậu chợt nhớ ra.

  * Có lẽ nào chìa khóa rơi trong nhà của hắn ??



Đặt ra một suy nghĩ mà mình cho là hợp lý nhất, Hakuba nhanh chóng quay lại ngôi biệt thự khi nãy của Kaitou.

Hoặc là cậu để quên chìa khóa ở đó, hoặc là tên đạo chích kia đã lén lấy cắp nó.

Tất cả mọi thứ đều có thể xảy ra...!!

........................................

  * Cạch !! _ Hakuba đưa tay mở cửa căn nhà của cậu bạn Kuroba Kaito.
  * Cậu quay lại rồi à ??



Ngạo nghễ ngồi trên chiếc ghế Salon sang trọng, người kia nhếch mép nở một nụ cười nửa miệng.

Hakuba im lặng không đáp, chỉ đưa mắt nhìn người kia rồi đảo ánh nhìn của mình quanh đó tìm kiếm.

Không biết chùm chìa khóa khi nãy, cậu đã để ở đâu nhỉ ?

  * Muốn tìm cái này đúng không ?? _ Hắn giơ chùm chìa khóa quen thuộc của cậu lên trước mắt.



Kaitou lắc lắc chùm chìa khóa tạo nên thứ âm thanh vui tay.

  * Cậu lấy trộm nó đúng không ? _ Hakuba nhăn mày bước đến gần.
  * Này đừng có đổ oan cho người tốt chứ ?? _ Kaitou cười khẩy, đứng dậy tiến về phía cậu thám tử London kia _ Nếu không làm như vậy, làm sao khiến cậu quay trở lại đây ?!



Vòng tay hắn bất chợt kéo cậu ôm vào lòng, ấm áp giữ lấy người Hakuba bên trong người hắn.

  * Đồ đáng ghét !! _ Cậu cười nhẹ, huýt khủy tay vào bụng người kia.
  * Thế mà vẫn có người tình nguyện yêu đấy chứ ??



Ý cười gian tà hiện lên trong đáy mắt Kaitou, hắn dịu dàng ôm lấy cậu như đang nâng niu báu vật quý giá nhất của chính mình.

  * Sao hôm nay lại dẫn người đến khám xét nhà của tôi vậy ? _ Hắn cọ má mình vào gò má bầu bĩnh của Saguru Hakuba, âu yếm nói _ Nếu không phải trước đó cậu nhắn tin cho tôi biết để chuẩn bị thì không chừng cũng bị tóm mất rồi đấy !!
  * Là do Papa của tôi thôi !! _ Saguru nhẹ thở dài, đưa mắt nhìn Kaitou _ Ông ấy tìm được một vài bằng chứng để nghi ngờ cậu, nên tôi đành phải dẫn lực lượng cảnh sát đến để đập tan nghi ngờ đó !!
  * À ra vậy !! _ Kaitou cười nhẹ, đặt nụ hôn lên gò má ửng hồng của cậu thám tử London _ Đây là đồng lõa che giấu tội phạm đó nha ~



Hắn cố ý ngân dài trêu chọc cậu thám tử điển trai kia.

  * Còn nói nữa hả ?? _ Hakuba kéo nhẹ cánh tay đang ôm vòng eo mảnh khảnh của mình ra.



Cậu xoay người, lườm mắt nhìn tên siêu đạo chích ma lanh kia.

  * Lần trước cậu còn để lại dấu vân tay ở hiện trường nữa đấy , nếu không phải tôi tình cờ phát hiện rồi xóa đi ! _ Hakuba Saguru khoanh tay trước ngực _ Không chừng bây giờ phải gặp mặt cậu trong tù rồi !!



Hakuba nói rồi chợt nhớ ra một thứ, cậu bước tới chiếc tủ gần đó lấy một túi nhỏ trên nóc tủ mang đến cho Kaitou

Lúc nãy khi vừa đến cậu đã mang theo nó...

  * Suýt nữa thì quên !! _ Saguru lấy từ trong chiếc túi ra một đôi găng tay trắng muốt mới tinh _ Cái này là cho cậu?!
  * Cho tôi ư ?? _ Kaitou chau mày ngạc nhiên



Hakuba nhẹ nhàng nâng bàn tay đối phương lên, mang đôi găng tay trắng của mình vào những ngón tay thon dài tuyệt mỹ

  * Lần trước găng tay cậu bị rách trong lúc giằng co với cảnh sát đúng ko ?? _ Hakuba Saguru nói _ Nên tôi mua lại cái khác cho cậu đấy !!
  * Ừ !! _ Siêu trộm Kid nhẹ gật đầu, nâng cằm cậu thám tử kia lên đặt một nụ hôn _ Cám ơn cậu nhé, Saguru !!



Nụ hôn chỉ phớt qua nhẹ thoảng như cơn gió, nhưng nó lại khiến gò má của Saguru ửng đỏ một màu táo chín.

Nhịp tim kia vô thức đập vội vã.

  * À, hôm nay là sinh nhật của cậu đúng không nhỉ ?? _ Kaitou nhẹ mỉm cười kéo cậu ra gần phía cửa sổ.



Ánh trăng vàng thoanh thoát phía trên cao cũng trùng hợp vẹn tròn đầy đặn vào hôm nay.

  * Vừa đúng lúc trăng tròn, tôi cũng có thứ muốn tặng cho cậu !! _ Kaitou đứng phía sau Saguru, một tay ôm lấy eo cậu, một tay nâng khuỷu tay Saguru lên.



Thật nhẹ nhàng, từng cơn gió thổi qua luồn vào kẽ tóc mang theo hơi lạnh của sắc thu.

  * Nắm tay lại nào, tôi sẽ cho cậu thấy một điều kỳ diệu !



Bàn tay cậu giơ tay cao tựa như chạm vào ánh trăng tuyệt mỹ kia, những ngón tay khép lại để tia sáng mong mang len qua từng kẽ ngón tay xinh đẹp.

Tích tắt, tích tắt !!

Đồng hồ gõ nhịp từng giây chờ đợi, cho đến khi Saguru nghe rõ hơi thở của người phía sau phả vào vành tai của mình.

Giọng hắn thì thầm thật dịu ngọt...

  * Được rồi !! Mở tay ra nào !!



Saguru nhẹ nhàng mở những ngón tay của mình ra, ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy giữa lòng bàn tay là một chiếc hộp màu đó rực đang nằm vừa vặn.

  * Cái này...
  * Cậu mở nó ra xem đi !! _ Kaitou gật đầu, nói



Hakuba Saguru chậm rãi mở nắp hộp, phía bên trong là một viên kim cương xanh quý giá.

Màu sắc hoàn mỹ, vết cắt tinh xảo, kim cương xanh chính là loại kim cương quý giá nhất trong các kim cương.

  * Tượng trưng cho tình yêu vĩnh cửu, cũng chính là thứ tôi muốn dành cho cậu !! _ Kaitou âu yếm nhìn cậu mỉm cười _ Sinh nhật vui vẻ nhé, thám tử London của tôi !!



  * Cám ơn !! _ Hakuba Saguru đưa mắt nhìn Kaitou cười khì _ Không phải cậu lấy cắp từ nhà nào đó chứ ??



  * Đừng nghi ngờ lòng chân thành của tôi mà. Là hàng thật đó, không phải hàng giả hay mua ở chợ đâu !!



  * Được rồi, tôi biết mà.



Hakuba nở một nụ cười ấm áp hơn cả những tia nắng đầu xuân trên nhưng tán cây hoa anh đào.

Cậu vòng tay qua cổ Kaitou, áp môi mình lên môi hắn...

  * Cám ơn nhé, Kaitou !!



Nụ hôn ngọt ngào mang theo hương vị tình yêu dường như kéo dài bất tận....

Hắn khép mắt, nghiêng đầu để nụ hôn sâu thêm một chút nữa.

Khoảnh khắc ấy, cả hai dường như tan chảy trong vòng tay đối phương đến vô tận...

.......................................................

Sáng hôm sau, Hakuba bước vào lớp với vẻ mặt khó chịu.

  * Chào buổi sáng, thám tử dỏm !! _ Như thường lệ, người kia buông lời khích bác.



Hắn nhoẻn miệng nở một nụ cười ngạo nghễ quen thuộc...

  * Sau vậy ?? Hôm qua không tìm thấy vật chứng gì ở nhà tôi nên thất vọng à ??



Hakuba Saguru lườm mắt nhìn Kaitou, môi cậu mím chặt lộ rõ vẻ khó chịu.

Nhưng kỳ thực trong lòng lại thấy ấm áp vô cùng, chỉ muốn ôm đối phương thật chặt để cám ơn về món quà ngọt ngào hôm qua

  * Hừm, sẽ có một ngày tôi bắt được cậu thôi !!



Hakuba buông một câu gắt gỏng rồi bước trở về bàn học của mình.

Phía bên kia có kẻ lại đang cười thích chí.

  * Vậy à ?? _ Kaitou tựa cằm vào khuỷu tay nhìn cậu _ Nếu tôi là siêu trộm Kid thì tôi sẽ rất mong sẽ có ngày đó đấy. Hahaha !!



Hakuba Saguru vờ như lơ đi trước câu nói đó, cậu lấy những quyển sách trong cặp ra để lên bàn để bắt đầu một ngày học mới.

Ánh mắt hoàn toàn không nhìn về phía người kia, nhưng không phải bởi vì căm ghét hay bực bội, mà bởi vì mỗi khi nhìn thấy cậu ấy trong lòng Saguru lại dâng lên những yêu thương ngọt ngào không giấu được.

Mà nếu như ánh mắt hay một chút biểu lộ của cậu vô tình để cho người khác nhìn thấy thì câu chuyện tình thám tử - đạo chích này sẽ rất thê thảm cho xem.

  * Grrr grrr !! _ Bất chợt chiếc điện thoại trong túi quần cậu run nhẹ



Thám tử London đưa tay mở ra xem...

Hiện rõ trên màn hình là dòng tin nhắn từ một số điện thoại quen thuộc.

“ Saguru nổi giận trông cũng rất đáng yêu“

Kèm theo bên dưới là dấu hiệu chữ ký đã không còn quá xa lạ của một người

Khóe môi cậu khẽ cười nhẹ...

Hakuba Saguru lén đưa mắt nhìn về phía đối phương, thật vô tình ánh mắt họ chạm nhau mang theo chút yêu thương ngọt ngào.

Một phần ngàn giây tích tắt sau đó, cậu quay người trở lên bảng tiếp tục chuẩn bị cho giờ học sắp đến...

Phía bên ngoài những tia nắng nhẹ nhàng lên qua khung cửa sổ lớp học

Một ngày mới cứ thế lại bắt đầu...


End file.
